Harry Tales: Reverse Cinderella
by Allie P. Keaton
Summary: AU fic. Modern day retelling of Cinderella...except this time, Cinderella is Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my second fanfic, my first AU fic and my first fic here on I saw Cinderella at the ballet a couple of weeks back, and I was inspired to write this. I hope you enjoy it! (Also, by coming out party, I'm meaning something along the lines of a debutante ball, not a proclamation of homosexuality).

"BOY! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" Vernon Dursley yelled, his purple face full of fury.

A skinny boy with messy black hair ran down the stairs. "What? What's wrong?"

"WHAT IS THIS?" Vernon gestured to a half a smudged, muddy shoeprint next to the front door.

"It's a muddy shoeprint, sir."

"HOW THE HELL DID IT GET THERE?" Vernon roared.

"Er, Dudley must have not wiped his feet," the raven-haired boy stammered, his emerald eyes worried.

"WELL THEN CLEAN IT UP! AND THE REST OF THE FLOOR WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" Vernon spat, turning on his heel and going to the kitchen.

Harry Potter sighed and walked to the cleaning closet. He grabbed the brush and bucket, filling it with soap and water before dropping to his knees and scrubbing the floor. He desperately hated living with his aunt and uncle, but he had no choice. His parents had been killed in a tragic accident when he was a baby, but Harry had survived with only a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead as a reminder. He had grown up in the cold, unfeeling home of his mother's sister. His aunt and uncle treated him like the help. He was forced to sleep in a small cupboard under the stairs, was fed very little, and was forced to do all the housework. His cousin Dudley was the same age as Harry, but they were very different. Vernon and his wife Petunia simply _fawned_ over Dudley, lavishing him with gifts, cooking his favorite foods, and letting him get away with beating Harry senseless.

Harry hummed quietly to himself as he scrubbed the floor. Whenever he did his chores, he tried to picture what his life would have been like if his parents hadn't been killed. He had a picture of them hidden away in his cupboard, and he looked at it when things got especially difficult to handle. Harry was the spitting image of his father, James, except instead of James's caramel-colored eyes, he inherited the emerald eyes of his red-haired mother, Lily. Harry often imagined their life as a family.

_They would be living in a small cottage somewhere in Devon. James would be outside, playing catch with Harry, while Lily baked cookies with Harry's younger sister. _He had always wanted a younger sister, although in his daydreams her name changed. Today her name was Olivia_. As the sun went down, Lily would call James and Harry into the house for supper. There would always be a wonderful Caesar salad, steak-and-kidney pie, and for dessert, Harry's favorite, treacle tart. James would discuss his day at his office, Harry would sneak food to a terrier under the table, Olivia would steal a cookie, and Lily would pretend not to notice. They'd laugh and joke, enjoying each other's company. After supper, James would help Harry with his homework while Lily gave Olivia a bath. James would tuck Olivia in to bed, and Harry would read her a bedtime story. Harry and Lily would play cards before he finally went to bed._

Usually, these daydreams brought Harry a sense of comfort, but today they just created a huge sense of longing. He was all alone in this world. His family didn't care for him, and all the students at his high school were so afraid of Dudley that nobody would talk to him. _Ah yes, school_. School wasn't much better for Harry, but at least there nobody would beat him (unless, of course, he pissed Dudley off, but he was usually able to avoid him). The only person at school who had ever been remotely nice to him was a boy named Ronald Weasley, with whom Harry had done a history project with. But, like everyone else, Ron feared Dudley, so their interaction was kept to a minimum.

When Harry was almost done cleaning the floor, the door burst open. A large, pig-like boy came stomping in, a large grin on his face. Petunia scurried into the room at his entrance.

"Oh Dudders! I've missed you!" she cried, swooping in on him to kiss his cheeks. "How was your day Diddykins?"

"It was fantastic mum! Hermione Granger, the most popular girl in school, is having a coming out party on Saturday. It's a masquerade ball, and the whole school is invited!"

Harry's ears perked up. "Really?" he asked. "Can I go, Aunt Petunia?"

She looked at him in disgust. "I suppose so, if you can find something decent to wear," she sneered.

"Thank you!" Harry said, smiling, before returning to the floor. _Finally something to look forward to…_

Dudley glared at him. _Not if I can help it, Potter_.

"We'll go into London tomorrow and find you a costume, Dudders," Petunia said, beaming at her son. "We'll get you the best money can buy. What would you like to go as?" she simpered.

"Batman," Dudley said promptly. Harry had to hide his snigger. _Dudley in spandex?_ He shuddered at the thought as he dumped the soapy water and returned the bucket to the closet.

"Boy," Petunia snapped, "it's time for you to start dinner. And you had better not burn it."

Harry hung his head. "Yes ma'am." He went into the kitchen and began making a shepherd's pie. When he finished making dinner for the Dursleys, Petunia handed him a plate containing wilted salad and a slightly smelly bologna sandwich. She locked him in his cupboard and returned to the dining room to enjoy a meal with her family.

Harry sighed and sat down on his cot. The cupboard was tiny. He could hardly stand without needing to bend his neck, and his cot took up most of the floor space. There was, however, a loose board next to his cot, and it was under this board that he kept his most treasured possessions. The Dursleys didn't know that he had found his parents' belongings hidden away in the far corner of the attic. He pried open the floorboard and pulled out the picture of his parents, staring at it fondly. He set it aside, and pulled out what he hoped to wear to Hermione Granger's party. It was his father's tuxedo, and there was a cape as well. Perhaps his father had worn it to a costume party as well. He would go as the Phantom of the Opera.

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter was looking forward to a Saturday night.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! Sorry the chapters are on the short side, but they just seem like the perfect places to stop.

**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I'm just messing with her characters a little. :)

The night of Hermione Granger's party had arrived. Harry was forced to aid Dudley in getting ready for the party, which Harry disliked immensely. Then again, so would anyone who had to force Dudley into tights and a spandex bodysuit. After Harry had managed to shove Dudley's feet into his boots, Petunia came in, squealing like a schoolgirl.

"Oh Dudders! You look positively _dashing_ Not a girl at the party will be able to resist my handsome little man!!" Dudley puffed out his chest importantly.

Harry looked nervously at Petunia. "Aunt Petunia? May I go get ready for the party?"

"The bathroom needs a good scrubbing," she sneered. "Perhaps if you can make it shine, I'll allow you to get ready." Turning to Dudley, she said, "Come on Dudders, my growing boy needs his dinner!" Dudley was literally salivating as he followed her down the stairs.

Harry wandered into the bathroom. As much as he hated his menial cleaning tasks, he was looking forward to Hermione Granger's party so much that he was whistling as he scrubbed the toilet clean. After Petunia grudginly admitted that he had done a good job of cleaning, Harry practically sprinted to his cupboard. He put on his father's tuxedo and cape, thinking that he didn't look half bad. He added a Phantom mask before he stepped out into the living room.

Dudley's face contorted in anger before a scheming glint appeared in his eye. "Mum, that's what we forgot. I need a cape! Can I have Harry's?" 

"Of course you can, Diddykins. Give him the cape boy."

"B-But it's mine!" Harry protested, feeling his own anger rise.

Vernon's face turned very purple, and Harry was sure he was going to get a thrashing. "GIVE DUDLEY THE CAPE THIS SECOND OR I WILL LOCK YOU IN YOUR CUPBOARD AND THERE WILL BE NO PARTY FOR YOU!!!"

Harry sighed and removed the cape, handing it to Petunia. She beamed as she placed it around Dudley's shoulders.

_I still have the tux. I suppose I could go as James Bond or something_. Dudley, apparently, had other ideas. His jealousy of Harry had only increased when he saw that Harry still looked better than he did.

"Dad, Harry stole that tux!" Dudley cried triumphantly.

Vernon wheeled around. "IS THAT TRUE BOY?!"

"No Uncle Vernon, I didn't. I swear," Harry said, backing up against the wall.

"Well where did you get it from then?"

"It belonged to my father," Harry said.

"How did you get something of _his_?" Petunia spat.

Harry realized that there was no point in lying. "I-I found it in the attic," he admitted.

"SO YOU DID STEAL IT!" Vernon roared.

"Well not really," Harry said. "It did belong to _my_ father, after all."

"Yes, but it was in MY ATTIC! What else have you been stealing from me boy?"

"N-Nothing s-sir," Harry stammered.

"YOU LIE!" Vernon ripped off Harry's jacket. Dudley smirked as he ripped it into strips. Vernon then yanked Harry's shirt with such force that the buttons popped off.

"IN...THE...CUPBOARD...NOW!!!" Without a moment's hesitation, Harry complied. _So much for the party...there's no way they'll let me go now._

Dudley laughed maniacally as Vernon stared into Harry's face. "We're taking Dudley to this party, and then your aunt and I are going to the movies. You will be locked in here."

Before Harry could reply, the door was shut in his face. He sat down on his cot, sighing as the lock clicked. As he heard the Dursleys leave, he laid back, putting his hands beind his head. He had desperately wanted to go to this party, to have a night of teenage normalcy. Dudley had friends, he went out in the evenings. Harry had never had the opportunity. And now it seemed like he never would.

After what seemed like an eternity (but was, in fact, fifteen minutes) Harry heard soft footsteps in the living room.

_The Dursleys haven't come back yet. Somebody must be breaking into the house!_ Harry's eyes widened in fright as he held his breath, afraid to let even the tiniest sound escape his lips. He was even more frightened when the footsteps stopped outide of his cupboard, and then a voice whispered, "_Alohomora_."

The lock clicked and the door opened.

Nothing could have prepared Harry for what he saw on the other side of the door. There was an old man, with white hair and a long white beard. He was wearing long robes of deepest purple, spangled with gold stars. Delicate half-moon spectacles were perched on his crooked nose, and a pointed hat was atop his head. He held in his hand a twelve inch stick.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am your fairy godfather."

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry said skeptically. "How did you get in here?"

"Magic," Dumbledore replied, as if it was obvious.

"Prove it," Harry said. Dumbledore pointed his stick at Harry and said, "_Petrificus totalus_." Harry suddenly found himself unable to move.

"_Finite_," Dumbledore said, and Harry's limbs could move freely once more.

"Okay, so you can do magic. What are you doing here?"

Dumbledore gave a deep, rumbliing chuckle. "I am here to help you get to Miss Granger's party, of course."

As skeptical as Harry had been at Dumbledore's appearance, Harry decided he had never been happier to see anyone in his life.

"Now," Dumbledore said, looking pointedly at Harry's tattered shirt, "_that_ will never do." With a flick of his wand, Harry was wearing tight black breeches, black boots, a white ruffled shirt, and a black cape. A black hat was perched upon his head, a black half-mask on his face, and a sword in a holster on his hip.

"I certainly hope you have no objections to going to the party as Zorro," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "No sir, this is fantastic, thank you!"

"There is one more part of your outfit though," Dumbledore smiled. His made a small swishing movement with his wand, and lion-shaped cufflinks with tiny rubies as eyes appeared on Harry's wrists. "Those were handed down from generation to generation in your father's family."

"Really?" Harry asked, eyes bright. He lightly ran his fingers over the lion on his left wrist.

"You'll need a way to get there," Dumbledore said, rubbing his chin. Harry followed him outside. Dumbledore spied an old ride-on car that Dudley had outgrown years ago. "That will do perfectly," he said, as he turned the motorized child's car into a sleek black limousine. He noticed a bird sitting on a powerline and coaxed it down. He turned the bird into a driver, who promptly opened the door for Harry.

"Wow! I get to ride in that?" Harry asked, mouth agape.

"Yes, Harry, but there is something you need to remember. When the clock strikes midnight, everything will be back to normal. You will go back to wearing a tattered tuxedo shirt, and the limousine will turn back into a child's toy. You must remember this."

Harry slid into the car. "Thank you," Harry smiled. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It was my pleasure my dear boy, but remember...midnight..."

Harry helped himself to a root beer as the limousine sped off toward the Granger mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger was bored. Her parents insisted on throwing her this extravagant coming out party, and as the guest of honor, she very well couldn't tear herself away. The majority of the school was dancing around to some pop song while Hermione sat at a table with her friends Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Ginny, the athletic girl in the group, was dressed as a figure skater. Imaginitive Luna's costume was that of a fairy. Lavender, the resident flirt, was dressed as a French maid, while her partner-in-crime Parvati was dressed as a nurse. Hermione was dressed as a flamenco dancer in a black and red dress, and her costume was what she liked best about the evening. She had taken flamenco lessons while on holiday in Spain, and had enjoyed them so much that she continued her lessons back in England.

Hermione glanced at the clock. _Damn, there's more than three hours left until this thing is done_.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Draco Malfoy.

"Well Granger, may I have this dance?" he asked grabbing her head.

Hermione detested Draco, but she always treated him with civility. "I'm terribly sorry, Draco, but I need to go to the ladies'. I'm sure Ginny or Lavender would like to dance with you though." She gave him a small smile and excused herself.

Draco huffed before turning to Ginny. "Would you care to dance?"

Ginny placed her small hand in his, and smiled warmly. "I'd be delighted to."

Hermione had lied to Draco. She didn't need to use the ladies', she just didn't want his hands on her. She ran to the cloakroom, certain that nobody would find her there. She sat in the corner, quietly singing to herself. After a couple of minutes, she heard a noise. She stopped singing and turned toward the door.

A young man dressed like Zorro stood at the door. "I'm terribly sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to intrude. It's just that I heard you singing, and I couldn't help but listen. You sing beautifully."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you. You're no intrusion."

"So why is the guest of honor hiding in the cloakroom at her own party?" the Zorro boy asked.

"I don't like being the center of attention. My parents insisted on throwing this party, and everyone in school wanted to come. I just wanted some time away from it all."

"I can understand that," he said. "Sometimes you just need a break from life." She nodded as he continued, "But you're the most popular girl in school, one would think you enjoyed attention."

"I really don't," she said. "I think the only reason I'm popular is because my parents have so much money."

"That could be a part of it, I guess. People around here seem to rely a bit too heavily on material things. But you're kind and beautiful as well."

"You-You think I'm beautiful?" she asked in disbelief.

"How could I not? You put this rose to shame," he said, handing her a rose.

"Well aren't you the charming one?" she asked, tucking the rose behind her ear.

"I'm not charming," he said, "just honest."

"So we go to school together then?"

"Yes. Don't we go to school with everyone here?"

"Good point," she said, "I'd almost forgotten about everyone else. So who are you?"

"That would surely take away my air of mystery, would it not?"

She laughed. "I suppose it would. So what can I call you then?"

"You can call me...James," he said.

"Alright, James. I'm Hermione," she said extending her hand to shake his.

She was surprised when instead of shaking her hand, he brought it to his lips. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Granger."

Hermione decided it was beginning to get a bit warm in the cloakroom. "Would you like to get some punch with me? I'm a bit warm."

"I'd be glad to accompany you," he said, gallantly offering her his arm, which she accepted.

"Lav!" Parvati said, elbowing the blonde. "Look!"

Lavender followed Parvati's pointed finger to where Hermione was emerging from a hallway on the arm of a boy dressed like Zorro.

"Ooh!" Lavender squealed. "Did you see his butt?!"

"Grade-A top-choice meat!" Parvati giggled.

"She's been turning down guys all night long, I wonder why she's with him all of a sudden?"

"I don't know," Luna said, "but she looks quite happy."

The girls were startled when Dudley Dursley's large form stood in front of them. "Lavender, would you like to dance?"

"Oh, gee Dudley, i'd really like to, but-" she scanned the room for males in close proximity, "I already told Seamus I'd dance with him," she smiled sadly and yanked Seamus out onto the dance floor.

Dudley stood there flabbergasted before saying, "Parvati, would you like to-" but when he turned to Parvati and Luna, they were gone. He silently fumed and headed back toward the crowd.

Hermione and James had just finished drinking their punch when the bandleader cleared his throat.

"Oh dear. I'm being presented now," she said, a small frown on her face.

"Don't worry Hermione, you'll do wonderfully. Just pretend there aren't so many people," James said, reaching for her hand and giving it a little squeeze.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. "You're rather kind yourself, you know." She made her way to the staircase.

"May I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen?" the bandleader asked. "May I present Miss Hermione Jane Granger!"

Hermione slowly made her way down the stairs, the spotlight on her. She smiled nervously, but focused her eyes on James, who grinned encouragingly.

Once Hermione had made her way to the middle of the floor, the bandleader spoke again. "And now Miss Granger is going to dance with the male of her choice." The band began to play "Unforgettable".

Hermione smiled and made her way through the crowd to James. "Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" she asked, once more extending her hand. This time, she was less surprised when he kissed her hand.

"I would love to."

She led him to the dance floor, and wrapped an arm around his neck, while he snaked one of his around her waist.

"So," he asked, as other couples took to the floor, "why, out of all the blokes in this room, did you pick me?"

"They're all so fake. They all want to use me to gain status. You don't seem to care about that, and I've enjoyed the little time we've spent together. You're a breath of fresh air."

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," he said. She noticed for the first time how startling his emerald eyes were.

"Really? Surely someone has said nice things to you before."

"Not really. I live with my aunt and uncle, and they don't seem to like me very much," James said.

"That's terrible! How could they not like you? I think you're perfectly lovely," she said sincerely.

"You're the first to think so," he said, "but for the record, I think you're perfectly lovely as well. Inside and out."

She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as the song ended. She stood on tiptoe and kissed James on the cheek.

"Thank you for the lovely dance," she said, giving him a small curtsey.

"The pleasure was all mine," he said, bowing.

They both looked at each other and laughed. "Would you like to accompany me to the terrace?" she asked. "I think I could do with a bit of fresh air."

"I'd be delighted to," he said, once more offering his arm.

A large group of boys were clustered in the corner, watching as Hermione and the guy in the Zorro costume left the room.

"Who do you think he is?" Dean Thomas asked.

"I don't know," said Hermione's close friend Neville Longbottom, "but Hermione seems to be enamored of him."

"He looks a bit familiar. We should beat him up," Dudley said.

"That's the stupidest thing you've said all night," Draco sneered. "I've never seen him in my life. If she likes this guy as much as Longbottom thinks she does, she'll be right pissed with us if we hurt him."

"Draco has a point," said Blaise Zabini. "Let's just see what happens. In the meantime, there are plenty of girls who look like they could use a dance partner," he said, making a beeline for Parvati.

"It's beautiful, don't you think?" Hermione asked, staring at the sky.

"It's amazing. The stars really put life into perspective for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are so many stars. It makes you feel so small, you know?" he asked. She nodded. "Well they make me realize that the world is so much bigger. I'm just one tiny part of this huge universe, and it's good to remember that. The stars are rather humbling. They remind me that not everything revolves around me, and there are so many more important things in the world that need to be helped. It's good for me, because I stop feeling so sorry for myself."

Hermione suddenly flung herself into his arms. He was taken aback, but pleasantly surprised. He wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back. He heard her sniff, and he lifted her chin up. He was slightly shocked to see tears glistening in her chocolate eyes.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, green eyes full of worry.

"That was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard," she said.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow behind his mask.

"No, James. You really put things into perspective. You're completely right. There are so many more important things to worry about. You explained it beautifully."

"Well, it helped that I had a beautiful girl to talk to. I guess I was inspired."

She looked at him, her eyes full of an emotion he couldn't quite detect. There seemed to be happiness, sadness, adoration, concern and-could he dare to think it-desire in her big brown eyes. Without a moment's hesitation, James leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was sweet at first, but he soon put a bit more ferocity behind it. Hermione returned his kiss with a hunger she didn't know she had.

Suddenly, a clock began to chime. James's head snapped up. "What time is it?" James whispered fearfully.

"It's midnight," Hermione said, noting the panic in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry Hermione. I need to leave. I'm so sorry I can't stay longer. You are truly amazing." He gave her a quick kiss and took off running.

Somewhat stunned, Hermione called out, "James! Wait! Please James!" She started following him, tears welling as she saw him scoot into a limousine. She noticed something shiny at her feet. She picked it up and examined it. It was a small lion-shaped cufflink, with tiny ruby eyes.

"This cufflink is one of James's! I can find him with this!" With a renewed hope, Hermione Granger returned to the ballroom.

Harry was about a mile from 4 Privet Drive when the limousine turned back into a toy. He hid it in a bush before taking off toward the Dursleys'. He arrived a few minutes later, sweaty and out of breath. Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Well dear boy, did you have an enjoyable time?" he asked, blue eyes twinkling.

"I sure did sir. Thank you so much! I'll never forget this night for as long as I live," Harry assured him.

"Unfortunately, I must now lock you back inside that dreadful cupboard so your relatives have no indication that you left."

Harry nodded, before noticing that one of his father's cufflinks had attached itself to his t-shirt sleeve, but the other one was missing.

"I've lost one of my father's cufflinks," Harry said sadly.

"I wouldn't fret too much, my boy," Dumbledore said. "I've no doubts that you'll see it sooner than you think. I must be off now. Good luck to you."

"Thank you," Harry said. "For everything."

Dumbledore smiled and locked the cupboard door.


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, Allie here! I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten my stories! We don't have any internet connection at home, and my computer is getting fixed right now. I probably won't be able to post until late August (which sucks) but I will continue writing my stories in the way I always intended to, Harry and Hermione, despite whatever the outcome of Deathly Hallows is. I have a few more chapters of Lady LeGrange ready, the last chapter of Reverse Cinderella is completed, and I'm on the second chapter of my next Harry Tale (which I'm really starting to like, and I think you guys will too! Anyway, I'm really sorry I've been so absent. You guys are great, and I don't tell you that nearly enough.

Much love,

Allie P. Keaton 3


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **And now we've come to the end of the road for the _Reverse Cinderella_, the first story in my _Harry Tales_ series. Thanks to everyone who's followed it, and especially to those of you who waited this long for this last chapter! I was having computer problems, then finals, and as I write this I have no internet connection, so thank you for bearing with me!!! I hope you'll read more _Harry Tales_ too. The next installment is called _Petrified Princess_, an HP version of _Sleeping Beauty_.

xoxo Allie

When it came time for school on Monday, Hermione was determined to find James. _Saturday night was the most amazing night of my life, and I'm sure as hell not going to let him get away that easily. I am going to find him if it's the last thing I do_. She took the lion-shaped cufflink out of her jewelry box (where she had been keeping it since Saturday night) and placed it in the large locket her grandmother had given her on her birthday. She heard Winston, the chauffeur, honking the horn from outside, so she grabbed a bottle of orange juice and headed out the door.

"Boy, it's time to wake up," Petunia said, knocking on the cupboard door. "You need to make breakfast before you go to school."

Harry stretched as much as he possibly could in his tiny cupboard before changing his clothes. He saw the tiny ruby eyes of his lion-shaped cufflink glinting at him from its hiding place in his sock pile. Looking at it brought back memories from Saturday night.

_"So," he asked, as other couples took to the floor, "why, out of all the blokes in this room, did you pick me?"_

_"They're all so fake. They all want to use me to gain status. You don't seem to care about that, and I've enjoyed the little time we've spent together. You're a breath of fresh air."_

_"That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," he said. She noticed for the first time how startling his emerald eyes were._

_"Really? Surely someone has said nice things to you before."_

_"Not really. I live with my aunt and uncle, and they don't seem to like me very much," James said._

_"That's terrible! How could they not like you? I think you're perfectly lovely," she said sincerely._

_Without a moment's hesitation, James leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was sweet at first, but he soon put a bit more ferocity behind it. Hermione returned his kiss with a hunger she didn't know she had._

Harry snapped out of his reverie and went into the kitchen, where he set about cooking breakfast for the Dursleys. After serving Dudley a heaping portion of eggs and bacon, Petunia asked, "So Dudders, how was the party?

Dudley shoved a forkful of ketchup-covered eggs into his mouth and said, "It was great mum, everyone was there. Hermione looked really great, too, but I didn't get to dance with her."

"Why not?" Vernon yelled gruffly. "You'd think the most popular girl in school would be all over a fine specimen of young man like yourself." Harry coughed to cover up the snicker he couldn't help but emit.

"She kept hanging around with this weird guy all night. She only danced with him. And after he left, she wouldn't dance with anyone else."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. _She only danced with me! Not like it really matters though. She likes James. She'd never look twice at Harry._ The bus driver honked, and Dudley and Harry left.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione asked Ginny, Luna, Lavender and Parvati in the ladies' before history. "I have to find him. I expected that night to be awful, and instead it became the most amazing night of my life. He changed everything. He sees me for me, not as some silly little trophy he can parade in front of his friends. Do you know how rare that is around here?"

"He sounds pretty amazing," Lavender says. "More boys should be like that, and less like...Dudley Dursley."

"Ugh, I can't believe he had the nerve to show up in spandex! I wanted to barf!" Parvati added.

"You guys! Be nice!" Hermione said. "Although I will admit that a less clingy fabric would have done wonders for him."

"Anyway, back to the problem at hand," Ginny interrupted. "What are we going to do to find James?"

"You still have the invitation lists, don't you?" Luna asked. When Hermione nodded, Luna added, "Well, why don't you go to each boy's house and see if they have the matching cufflink?"

"That's brilliant Lu! Thank you!" Hermione cried, hugging the blonde tightly.

"I'm glad I was able to help," Luna smiled. "I really hope we find this guy. We all saw how genuinely happy you were on Saturday night, and if he's the reason for that goofy grin you've had on your face for the past couple of days, then I think we'd better keep him around."

"And we can go ahead and mark Draco off the list, since he was with Ginny most of the night," Lavender teased.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Please tell me you're not--"

Ginny blushed. "No, not yet. At least not officially."

"Do you think that if you two get married and have kids that they'll have pink hair?" Parvati asked, giggling hysterically.

"You guys are so not funny," Ginny said as the others joined in Parvati's giggles.

The warning bell rang, and the girls rushed to history.

"Alright," said Ms. McGonagall, "today we're starting a new project. You'll each be divided into pairs, and each pair will be given a different topic. Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley will be doing Guy Fawkes. Miss Brown and Mister Finnigan, you have piracy in the Caribbean. Mister Thomas, you and Parvati Patil have Queen Victoria. Mister Weasley and Miss Lovegood...you two have Bloody Sunday. The wives of Henry VIII will be done by Miss Granger and Mister Potter..."

As McGonagall continued to rattle off pairs, Harry felt very nervous. _I'll be working on this project with Hermione. I'll get to be near her again, but it won't be like last time. I'm not charming James, I'm just Harry. And she'll never notice Harry._

Harry suddenly heard McGonagall's voice. "Mister Potter, did you hear me?"

"W-what?"

"You're supposed to be pairing up with your partner to discuss the project," she said sternly.

Harry flushed. "Oh, er, right." He made his way over to Hermione, who was already writing down ideas.

"Sorry about that," Harry mumbled as he sat down beside her. "I wasn't really paying a lot of attention."

Hermione looked up at his voice and found herself staring into a pair of penetrating emerald eyes. _So much like James's eyes...but he couldn't be James. Dudley said Harry wasn' able to come to the party._ "Perfectly understandable," she said happily, smiling warmly at him. "I've been a bit distracted today myself."

_Could she be thinking about me still? Just like I've been thinking about her? But it's not really me she's thinking about...it's James. That night with her was the best night of my life, but knowing she won't ever look at _me_ almost makes me wish I hadn't done it. But it was so amazing..._

"Harry?"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Hermione laughed prettily, and he felt like he was melting. "I was asking if it would be okay to work together at your house tonight, say, around five?"

"Um, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. My aunt and uncle probably wouldn't like it," Harry replied, his voice nervous.

"Well, can you work at my house?"

"Probably. They'll be glad to get me out of the house a little longer. They don't like me very much."

Hermione's thoughts flashed back to Saturday night. _The don't seem to like me very much._ She shook the thought out of her head. James was not actually Harry Potter. He simply couldn't be.

"Okay," she said. "How about I come pick you up at five?"

As the bell rang, Harry said, "That sounds good. But you don't know where I--"

But she was gone.

Hermione had never been so thankful that she went to a small school. Luckily for her, there were only a hundred guys who showed up to her party. She divided her male guest list into five parts, and each of the five girls were responsible for checking the twenty names on her list. Dudley Dursley was on Hermione's list, and although Hermione was positive he wasn't James, she figured she'd ask anyway since she was going over there to pick up Harry.

After an hour and a half, nineteen names, and no luck, a disappointed Hermione had Winston take her to the Dursleys'. When she knocked on the door, she was met by the angry, purple face of Vernon Dursley.

"If you're selling something, we're not interested," he sneered.

"Oh, no sir. I'm Hermione Granger. I go to school with Harry and Dudley."

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, please come in," he said in his most impressive voice.

"Thank you sir," she said apprehensively as she stepped inside.

Dudley was sitting on the couch watching a television program and eating cheese curls. He was rather startled to see Hermione.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" he asked, mouth surrounded by a thick orange ring.

Hermione tried to suppress a giggle. "Did you happen to lose a cufflink at my party?"

"A cufflink? No. In case you forgot, Batman doesn't need to wear cufflinks," he said, flexing.

"Right." Turning to Vernon, she asked, "Is Harry here? We're working together on something for school."

"He didn't say you could work here, did he?" Vernon asked menacingly.

"Oh no sir. We're working at my house," she assured him. Dudley looked crestfallen.

"Alright then," Vernon said, walking over to a locked cupboard underneath the stairs. Hermione was horrified when Vernon unlocked it and threw the door open, revealing Harry.

"Boy! Get out of here and work on this project thingy."

Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry's cupboard as he exited, and was shocked by how small it was, as well as by how few belongings he seemed to have.

"Well, we'd better get going," Hermione said. "Lovely to meet you sir." She grabbed Harry's wrist an pulled him out the door.

Once they were in the limousine and a block away from the Dursleys', Hermione turned to Harry.

"Why do you put up with that?"

"Well it's better than getting knocked around for arguing."

Hermione gasped and suddenly noticed that the skin below his left eye was a bit yellowish. "Did he do that to you?" she asked, gingerly running her fingers over the bruised skin.

"Nah, Dudley gave me that one. It's not a big deal though. I'm pretty used to it by now. Plus I'm faster than he is, so he can really only get me if he catches me unawares."

"You should tell somebody. This isn't right," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hermione don't cry," he said, forgetting all pretenses and wiping a tear off her cheek. "I'm not worth crying over. Besides, telling someone wouldn't help anything. Nobody's going to care."

"I care!" she exclaimed, eyes aggressive. "And you are worth crying over!" She opened the locket around her neck and removed something small from it.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

She gently placed the small object in his hand. "Because you gave me the most amazing night of my life Saturday night." Harry looked at his palm to find his other cufflink. "Besides, you're a person, and that's enough reason to care. Nobody deserves this."

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked, barely daring to look at her.

"Well the first thing that tipped me off was your eyes, but I shook it off because Dudley said you stayed home. Then you made a comment about your aunt and uncle not liking you, which you also did on Saturday, but I still shook it off. But I knew without a doubt it was you when you came out of that cupboard, because I saw the other cufflink glinting in a pile of socks."

"It was my dad's," Harry said. "I was afraid I'd never see it again. After Dudley finished, this is nearly all I have left of him."

"Why did you tell me your name was James?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to know it was me. I figured you'd ignore me if you knew who I really was. Everyone else does. I just said my name was James because that was my father's name, and I've heard we look a lot alike."

"Harry, I wouldn't have ignored you," she said, almost pleadingly. It broke his heart to hear her speaking like that.

"I know that now Hermione, but I didn't before. I'm sorry for doubting you. You're not like that at all. You're wonderful, and amazing, and I definitely did not deserve that wonderful night we had Saturday. I don't even deserve to have you talk to me."

"Oh Harry, you deserve all that and more! I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I refuse to stand up for myself and I just go along with everyone else. I'm weak."

"Hermione, you're hardly weak. You had the--" but Harry could continue no longer, as his mouth had become obscured by Hermione's. After about half a minute, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me--"

"I'm not! It can come over you any time you want!"

Hermione laughed. "Well, I may just take you up on that," she said.

And she did.

**Epilogue (Harry's POV)**

Sometimes it's still hard for me to believe that I'm the lucky guy who gets to call Hermione Granger his.

She's amazing, you know. Through her determination and her father's skill as a lawyer, I got a real home for the first time in my life. It turns out that in my parents' will, I was supposed to be placed with my godfather in case of their deaths. My godfather, Sirius Black, was my father's best friend, and, as it turns out, Mr. Granger's college roommate. The two of them are still good friends, and Sirius's house is really close to the Grangers', which made it really easy to see Hermione (not that we wouldn't have found a way anyway, it was just more convenient). Sirius has been great; he's the father I never had. Plus he knows loads about my parents, and he doesn't care if I ask about them.

Shortly after graduation, we bought a flat and moved in together. Living together has been a lot harder than we imagined it would be, but we always work everything out. We both started university soon after moving in together. I'm studying to be a veterinarian, and she's studying political science. She wants to go into politics, because she really wants to see human rights reform. That girl's going to change the world someday.

I turn and look at her, and she's even more beautiful now than she was when we first kissed five years ago. She looks at me and smiles.

I pull her into my arms, and, to the applause of everyone in the church, I kiss my bride.


End file.
